An Antagonist's Tale
by Kaiserin
Summary: The backstory to the Golden Sun series, we finally have an explanation as to why Saturos and co. did what they did.
1. Saturos' Story

An Antagonist's Tale Written by Cari Sanosuke --- Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of the Golden Sun universe. However. I do wish I did. But I don't. So don't accuse me. Nyah.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One - Saturos  
  
---  
  
"I'll be fine. I wish you would stop worrying about me all the time!"  
  
"Famous last words." A young woman stepped into the light of a house's den. "Just be careful. You know what happened to you the last time you went to 'investigate'."  
  
"My leg is fine now, dear." The tall, muscular body of what seemed a fairly aged man stood up. "Now if you would please get my compass, I'll be on my way."  
  
The woman took a small leather bag out of her pocket, and then went to hand it to the man. "All this stress is getting to you. You look ten years older than you really are."  
  
"I'm not stressed, Jasmine! Do I look stressed to you?"  
  
"To put it simply, yes."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I'm going now."  
  
"Wait." Jasmine paused for a moment, then turned to look up the stairwell of her house. "Saturos! Your father is heading out again! Would you like to say goodbye?"  
  
The young Proxian came bounding down the stairs, almost smacking right into his mother. He skidded into the next room, and right into his father's open arms. "Where are you going this time, Dad?" He asked as he was lifted up to sit on his father's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to the Mars lighthouse with the other members of my expedition team. If I find any golden treasures, you'll be the first to see, okay?"  
  
Saturos smiled happily. "Okay Dad! Just make sure you get back for my birthday!"  
  
"Ah, that's right! You're turning ten this year! That's a very important number."  
  
"Why is that, Dad?" Saturos asked.  
  
"Because it means that you start your psyenergy training and become a member of the Fire Clan!"  
  
"Yeah! And next time you go adventuring, can I come with you?"  
  
"If you become strong you'll be able to go wherever you want." He set his child down. "Now, I can't hang around here all evening, or I'll be late."  
  
Jasmine kissed her husband goodbye, and then put Saturos to bed. She walked back downstairs, sighing. "I just pray those Fenrir don't get him."  
  
---  
  
"Ian! Come on, you're lagging behind!"  
  
"Wait a second, I found something." Ian was searching on the ground through a small pile of dirt. He pulled a small, circular gem from it. "Look. Aquamarine."  
  
"That's not important. We have to make sure we get to the top of the lighthouse soon."  
  
Ian pocketed the gem. "I'm giving it to my son for his birthday. It's in two days, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember. And I also remember that there's a pack of Fenrir in the area. We need to move before-" The man stopped suddenly. He moved backwards, and against the wall. "Ian! They've already come! Get out, now!"  
  
But Ian was also against the wall. The two-headed, slobbering dog beasts surrounded Ian and his partner, their plum colored fur gleaming in the soft light of the moon shining in through the windows. Their paws hit the stone floor softly as they circled around the two. They stopped suddenly and their eyes flashed a blood red before leaping onto the two explorers.  
  
It was a cold, bloody, screaming night for Ian. But the Fenrir left the lighthouse happy, and full.  
  
---  
  
Jasmine shook her son awake. "Saturos! Get up. it's your birthday."  
  
Saturos opened his eyes, and then yawned sleepily. He dragged himself out of bed, and got dressed. "Mom, is Dad here yet?"  
  
Jasmine shook her head. "No. I wonder what's taking him so long. He promised he'd be back by this morning."  
  
"I guess he'll have to come during the party." The child yawned again. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"You can't have breakfast now. You slept in too long, and the first guest is already here. Why don't you go greet him?"  
  
"Okay." Saturos walked downstairs and smiled. "Hey, Agatio. Wasn't your dad with my dad in the Mars lighthouse?"  
  
Agatio looked down. "That's why I'm here so early. My mom's coming too. She needs to talk to your mom."  
  
Saturos' expression turned to one of confusion. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"Excuse me, Saturos." A tall, slender woman entered the house, carrying a small box. "May I ask where your mother is?"  
  
"Oh. She's in the kitchen, ma'am." Saturos turned once again to Agatio. "Agatio! What happened?"  
  
"My dad. Your dad." His voice cracked. "They're both. dead."  
  
Saturos looked shocked. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"The Fenrir got them." His eyes began to tear up. "Ripped 'em to shreds."  
  
Jasmine came into the room. Her face wet with tears, she handed a small, light blue gem to Saturos. "This is a birthday present from your father."  
  
Saturos began to cry as well. "Agatio. it is true."  
  
Another child came into the room. She looked around for a moment before speaking. "What happened? Why is everybody crying?"  
  
Saturos managed to speak again after violently trying to get his tears away. "Menardi. my. my dad's dead."  
  
Menardi embraced Saturos after a moment. "I'm sorry. You can cry. I don't mind."  
  
Agatio put his hand on Saturos' shoulder. After about what seemed to be twenty or thirty minutes, his mother sighed after flicking her tears away. "Let's just have cake and try to forget this for today."  
  
Saturos got up. "Mom! Remember the tale of Sol Sanctum?"  
  
Jasmine looked up. "Hm?"  
  
"You know. If someone lights the four elemental lighthouses with the elemental stars, they can do whatever they want."  
  
Jasmine nodded. "Yes, I remember now."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to Vale after I get strong and light the lighthouses!"  
  
"You're going to bring your father back to life with the power of Alchemy?"  
  
"You bet I will! Just you wait!"  
  
Agatio nodded. "I want to come with you. We can get rid of all the Fenrir on the earth with Alchemy."  
  
Saturos turned to Menardi. "Will you come too?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if I get stronger, I'll come."  
  
"We'll all get stronger!"  
  
Menardi managed to produce a weak smile, despite the situation. "Sure. I guess I'll come."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Saturos turned to his mother. "I'm joining the Fire Clan. But we need cake first."  
  
Jasmine looked around the room, and then chuckled to herself. "I guess the cake can distract us from Ian's death for a while. Fine then. Cake it is."  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Menardi's Story

-An Antagonist's Tale- -By Cari Sanosuke-  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer- As I have previously stated, I do not own any of the Golden Sun series. It's copyrighted to Camelot and Nintendo. Woo.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two- Menardi's Story  
  
---  
  
"Saturos, you really need to work on your speed. You're much too slow."  
  
"Would you shut up? It's not my fault I missed speed training because I was sick."  
  
"Well it is your fault that you decided to run around in the snow without a coat."  
  
"Menardi! I didn't ask you!"  
  
The teenaged girl leaned on her scythe. "Well, that's too bad. I already answered, now didn't I?" She snickered as she picked up her weapon again. "If we're to go off on this mission, Saturos, don't you think we should just leave?"  
  
"No. I vowed to get stronger before I leave here. I'm not strong enough yet." Replied Saturos. A cerulean gem clinked against the copper chest armor the Proxian wore as he cast his Psyenergy.  
  
"No wonder you can't leave here yet. Is that the best you can do?" Menardi leaped backwards, out of the way of the fireballs.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet!" The young man charged at his training partner, his sword aimed straight for her throat. He stopped as the tip of his weapon touched the skin under her chin. Menardi breaths became soft as she stepped backwards. She smiled at her friend.  
  
"The sun is setting. I'm going to head home."  
  
"You go ahead and do that. I'm getting tired", he yawned. "I'm going to head straight to bed."  
  
"For someone so tired, you sure had a lot of battle energy."  
  
"Well, I did have some of that power bread." Menardi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going now. Goodnight."  
  
"G'night."  
  
---  
  
Menardi lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was full from dinner, which usually made her sleepy. So why couldn't she fall asleep? The thought went through her head rapidly as she tried desperately to drift into unconsciousness. Nothing wrong with Karst. she thought as she glanced over to her sister, whom was in the adjacent bed to hers.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she heard her house's front door creak open, then back closed again. The creaking continued up the stairs. It stopped in front of her room. Menardi lay still as a statue, barely daring to breathe. She let out a small sigh as she heard the creaking go down the hallway. and into her parents' room.  
  
Her halfway-closed eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed. A harsh whisper to herself could be heard in the stillness of the night. "Danger!"  
  
Slipping her feet into the warmth of woolen socks, she dashed down the hallway, into her parents' room. And she did not like what she saw.  
  
A spreading puddle of blood surrounded her father. Menardi kneeled down to him, and checked for breathing. He was alive, but just barely. A small gasp came out of him after uttering his final words. "Take Karst. Get out of here. Save yourselves."  
  
Holding her deceased father in her arms, Menardi cried tears of a mixture of confusion, sadness, and anger. She looked up and saw the criminal. He was the leader of a street gang in the town of Prox, who called himself Mamono. He held Menardi's dead mother in his arms and chuckled before throwing the corpse upon the child. Menardi caught it, and cried harder. She dashed back into her room, and grabbed her scythe.  
  
Screaming as she charged back into the scene of the murder, she leaped onto Mamono and in one full slash the arm that held the knife was on the floor. Mamono, who was in shock, tried to flee for his life out the window, but Menardi was too fast for him. She threw the scythe at him, and a scream was to be cut off as the heavy blade of the weapon sliced Mamono in half.  
  
Menardi picked up her now bloodstained blade and looked down at her parents. She picked each of them up and put them back in their beds. She put her scythe back by her own bed, and was astonished at the fact that the whole commotion didn't wake her little sister up. Instead, she had rolled over in her bed and was now snoring. Loudly. Menardi sighed as she herself went back to bed, with a pillow over her head.  
  
--- Menardi woke herself and her sister early the next morning. She explained to her sister in the best way possible that their parents were murdered and she had to go live with the elders of the village. Karst took it well for her age, and agreed to stay with the elders only if Menardi would use the Elemental Stars to bring their parents to life again.  
  
Menardi agreed to this, and she would take up her scythe again to get Saturos to come with her. He agreed to come. "I was waiting for you to ask me to go. Unfortunately. the same thing that happened to me four years ago happened to you as well." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Saturos. If you're ready, I believe we can be on our way now."  
  
Saturos said his final goodbye to his mother, and he have her the gem that his father had wanted to give him on his birthday four years ago. Tearing, his mother gave him a final hug as he and Menardi left the town of Prox.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Alex's Story

-An Antagonist's Tale-  
-Chapter Three - Alex's Story-  
  
"You can't leave Imil now, Alex! The epidemic is at its height, we need you more now than ever!" A teenaged girl cried out to a shadow in the evening light.  
  
"I'm sick of healing. Once I light Mercury Lighthouse I won't need to be cooped up inside any longer healing people all day. I hate it. If people didn't throw themselves at the snow every winter this wouldn't happen."  
  
The girl's turquoise hair blew out behind her as she ran after the disappearing figure. "I beg of you Alex, don't leave. This isn't what the Mercury Clan is here for. We are healers, not searchers of power."  
  
"Get away from me, Mia. I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
But Mia continued to follow him.  
  
In a flash of blue light, the adept was blown back into the snowdrift, out cold. Alex, realizing what he had done, picked up his former partner and carried her back into her house. Resting her on the bed, he would think to himself as he left. 'I am weak.Why do I continue to care for her?'  
  
His thoughts carried him out of the snowy north and into the Bilibin cave. Ignoring the threatening cries and howls from the monsters around him, he would set up a small camp near the other, much warmer end. Though it was still winter and very chilly, he was from Imil and thus used to much colder weather. Removing his several layers of woolen clothing, he lay down on the frosted-over grass and looked up at the midnight sky. He soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
He awoke the next morning with nothing but the wilderness around him, and a soft rustling in the bushes. Removing his sword from its sheath, he carefully approached the source of the noise. He softly poked it with the tip of his sword. A look of shock came across his face as a hand grabbed onto the bulk of the sword and helped the rest of the body up.  
  
"Ah, that was a good rest. Wouldn't you say so, Kari?"  
  
A second body rose from the leaves. "I might if you didn't take the whole blanket for yourself, Rai."  
  
Alex looked from the boy to the girl, and then started to speak. "Um. May I ask what you're doing here?"  
  
The boy, Rai, spoke first. "We're headed to the town of Vale to meet up with the rest of our party."  
  
"We're thieves from the northernmost town in the world, Prox. But we won't take anything from you. You don't seem to have anything worth stealing." Said Kari.  
  
"Going to Vale? That's where I was headed." Alex replied.  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow. "Really? Don't tell me you were going for the Elemental Stars, too?"  
  
"Actually, that's what I've been after for a while. I only managed to escape my duties as a healer as of last night, I'm not turning back to that ever again."  
  
"You seem truthful. Do you think he could come with us?" Kari questioned Rai.  
  
Rai thought to himself for a moment. ". I don't see any harm in it. I'm assuming you're from Imil, that's the only town through this tunnel."  
  
Alex nodded. "I'm used to the cold, so if we wind up back in Prox I'll be almost immune to the temperature."  
  
Kari and Rai then gathered what little things they had brought with them, and Alex put his belongings in his traveling pack. And the three of them left to head north, to Vale, to Mount Aleph. 


	4. Felix's Story

**An Antagonist's Tale**

By Cari Sevraske

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the rights to Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, or any of its characters. I just write about them.

Spoiler Warning: You may not want to read this if you haven't played through the end of The Lost Age.

_Chapter 4_

**Felix's Story**

He floated down the river, unconscious. The Aleph Boulder had just struck Vale, nearly crushing him and his parents to death. Somehow they survived, though none of them knew it yet.

A silver-haired lad of about sixteen looked into the river from the bank. His pointed ears, blue textured skin and strong build made it obvious he was from Prox. The kanji for fire was painted on his chest armor.

A blond, pink-skinned girl of about the same age was next to him, knelt down. She was severely wounded, and was busy washing off her cuts in the stream when she felt something nudge her hand. The river started to get deep here, so she thought it was nothing but a fish. Then she felt it again.

"Menardi! There are people floating downstream!" The silver-haired one called to his partner. "You pull those two out, I'll keep a lookout for anyone else."

She did as she was told. A middle-aged woman with purple hair and a redheaded man coughed up water as they slowly regained consciousness.

"Kyle…where are we?" The woman asked weakly.

"I think we're closer to Vault," Kyle replied as he sat up. "It looks like we've floated far south of Vale…we should go"

"Oh, you're not about to go _anywhere_," Menardi said sinisterly. "We can make good use of you…"

Menardi's partner laid down two more bodies next to the others. They too woke up in time. One was older, with brown hair. The other was much younger than the other three, with long hair that was now tangled and dirty.

The boy looked around. He weakly sat up and looked at his rescuers, then to the two others who were also getting up. "Mom, Dad…what happened?"

"Saturos, I think we better explain the situation to these poor saps. Care to start?" Menardi asked.

Saturos answered with a heavy sigh. "I suppose…" He looked at the four on the ground. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Saturos. This is Menardi." He pointed to the girl beside him. "We are from the Fire Clan, located in the northern town of Prox. We led an expedition to steal the Elemental Stars from Sol Sanctum, and"

"What!" Kyle got to his knees. "Who do you think you are? What kind of person would do such a thing, it could destroy the world!"

Saturos forced Kyle back down with a sharp kick. "Don't ever interrupt me again." Kyle nodded.

"As I was saying, we attempted to steal the Elemental Stars in order to save our village from destruction. As I tell you this, there is a rift that is beginning to spread towards Mars Lighthouse and our dear village of Prox. Weprepared a group of people to head down here, get the stars, and light the lighthouses.

"Sadly, we failed at this task. We set off a trap in the Sanctum, which caused the storm and thus leading to the boulder toppling down the mountain." Saturos shook his head.

The boy pushed his long brown hair out of his eyes and looked up at Saturos. "So… what's going to happen to us?"

The blue-skinned one looked down at him. "You have potential. What's your name?"

"Fe...Felix," he stuttered. "I've been studying alchemy, I'm one of the many adepts from my town."

"And what about the other three there?" Menardi piped up. "Are they of any use?"

Saturos looked over at the three older ones. After a brief moment, he turned back to Menardi, shaking his head. "They're much weaker than Felix here. We'll use them as bargaining chips with Vale if we can't get the Stars next time."

Felix shook with fear. "What's going to happen to me, then?"

Both Saturos and Menardi laughed. "You? You'll be trained to hone this tremendous power you have inside you," replied Menardi. "And you will be with us when we get those stars for good."

After regaining their energy, Felix, his parents, Kyle, and Saturos and Menardi headed back to a ship marked with the Fire Clan symbol. They began their long journey back to Prox, not knowing what kind of power they would meet along the way.


End file.
